You and I
by Vielka B.H
Summary: Hermione: hija bastarda...jamás amada, pero siempre amando. Harry: hijo ejemplar, siempre amado, siempre amando. Ella; rogando alguien que la ame con las cicatrices. Él; buscando ah alguien que pueda amarlo con la sangre en sus manos.
1. Prologo

Hola!

Aqui traigo una historia Harmony...me ah estado rondando por la cabeza de hace meses y apenas hoy a la 1:00 a.m. la eh plasmado en pantalla, después de obtener una nueva compu :)

Espero sea de su agrado.

_Flash back_

_"-Pensamientos-"_

_primera persona_

Ojala sea de su agrado. :)

* * *

_**You and I**_

_**~.~Prologo~.~**_

**Pov. Lily Evans Potter**

_La desesperación me embargo, ya no podía luchar contra ella, ya no encontraba motivo alguno para pelear en contra de la tristeza, de la furia, de las ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme bajo la cama como cuando antaño; ya no me queda ni una pequeña pisca de voluntad por vivir…todo se me ah sido arrebatado: mi familia, mis amigos, mis proyectos, mis sueños… el amor de mi vida._

_El perderlo, probablemente fue lo que desencadeno las tragedias de mi vida: el secuestro, los golpes, los insultos, las humillaciones y las burlas… los abusos y las violaciones; más sin embargo nada de eso me era relevante, no después de haberlo perdidos…de haberlos perdido, a mi familia: a mi esposo, a mis hijos…a mi hija…la hermosa familia que logre al lado del mejor hombre, del más cariñoso, atento, amoroso y respetuoso… cabecilla de la mafia inglesa; de toda Gran Bretaña… del hombre que me cautivo, que me rescato de un reformatoria siendo yo inocente, dándome una vida tranquila, de lujos, de amor y de peligros… de grandes obstáculos y también de grandes recompensas…hasta que la muerte llega a tocar a mi casa._

_Cuando conocí a James Potter, supe que él era puros problemas, que solo era un imán de peligros y de desastres…por eso me acerque a él y a su padilla, 7 años mayores que yo, para darle a mi vida gris algo de color y alegrías…obtuve más que eso. Obtuve amigos, casi hermanos, nuevas metas y sueños al escaparme de ese reformatorio y subir a la moto de James. Descubrí un mundo lleno de peligro, de droga, de dinero fácil…pero también de amor, de lujuria, de felicidad, de celos y descubrí el significado de la maternidad 3 veces: el heredero universal Alexander, el segundo heredero Harry y a la princesa del imperio Potter: Elizabeth, los 3 amorcitos que ya no podría ver, que ya no escucharía llorar, gritar, reír, suspirar…llamarme mamá…y todo por esa maldita explosión…yo salí librada porque salí a comprarles ropa para la cena de la próxima semana…hasta que regrese y a lo lejos vi mi casa explotar en mil pedazos junto a mi corazón…no reaccione, no podía apartar mi mirada de la bella casa sobre esa hermosa colina con la puesta del sol como mi testigo...no reaccione ni a los autos rechinar, ni a los hombres apresarme y llevarme a lo que sería mi locura…_

_Aún hoy estoy esperando la muerte, esperando que me llame que me tome de la mano y me lleve a mi familia…a mi corazón._

_Tan centrada estaba en mi tormento, que no me percate del bullicio detrás de esa puerta, no escuche los disparos ni los gritos…solo pude reaccionar al verlo frente a mí, con su pelo más largo, su cara llena de enojo y sus ojos trasmitiéndome la paz y el amor que me hacía falta…_

_Me desato de mis cadenas, de mis grilletes y me puso una manta, me abrazo a su pecho y ambos lloramos sobre el suelo…las lagrimas se quedaron impregnadas, junto con los peores 5 meses de mi vida…_

_Ya podía volver a ser la misma: la Señora Potter, la "Dama de Hierro"_

* * *

**Pov. Rachell Prinston**

_¿Por qué lo deje entrar en mi vida? ¿Por qué deje que me segara su belleza, su carisma, su nobleza y su amor? Verlo por primera vez fue algo tan… extraño; chocar bajo una tormenta, mientras se me caía la despensa (la poca que me podía permitir comprar), mientras mi malteada manchaba sus caros zapatos italianos, y sin embargo, él me ayudo con mi despensa, me cubrió con su sombrilla negra y me tomo del brazo, acercándome a una cafetería sencilla. La conversación fluyo como un tranquilo arrollo y asi fue hasta la despedida, pago lo que consumimos, me compro la que sería mi cena y me dio el más dulce beso en la mejilla…nos despedimos en la puerta y lo vi alejarse, para después subirse a un lujoso audi negro del año. Un carro de lo más hermoso, elegante pero a la vez que imponía la presencia de su conductor. Camine un gran tramo, con el uniforme de mesera mojándose y pegándose a mi cuerpo, mientras recordaba cada momento de la maravillosa tarde que compartí con aquel hombre…mayor que yo 10 años, empresario y rico._

_Llegue a mi pequeño apartamento, salude al pequeño gato de 2 meses y aliste mis cosas de mañana: mi otro uniforme y mi comida. Disfrute de mi cena y me acosté, con una mano en mi mejilla que fue besada._

_A los dos meses, lo encontré en la entrada de mi edificio, con ropa sencilla y no de traje, con una gorra y sin corbata…con un ramo de rosas amarillas y una tímida sonrisa…_

…_dos meses después me pidió ser su novia; 2 años me pidió matrimonio; y a 2 semanas de la propuesta, aparece en la primera plana de todos los periódicos de E.E.U.U. abrazo a una mujer y ambos mostrando la foto del primer ultrasonido de su primer bebé_

"_Príncipe de Gales y su esposa, saliendo del hospital alegres por su primer bebé…"_

_Mi corazón se partió en 2, sentí como el alama se escaba en cada lagrima que derramaba…no podía con esto, no podía con este juego tan sucio de la vida…me dolió hasta en el rincón más oscuro de mi alma._

_Deje de lado mi vida, ya no me importaba nada más desde ese día…él nunca apareció, nunca me dio una respuesta, y cada quincena veía una nueva noticia, hasta que a los 3 meses, descubrí que también estaba embarazada…y lo odie, odie a ese bebé por todo lo malo de mi vida: por su engaño, por mi estupidez y por la vida, me desquite en esa pequeña cosita rosadita, y más cuando descubrí que cada día que pasaba, se parecía más a su padre, incluso ese acento ingles que me traía malos recuerdos y me provocaba ganas de llorar…pero me jure nunca derramar una lagrima por él y menos por ella…por mi pequeña Hermione._

_Poco a poco fui re-haciendo mi vida, ahora solo buscando mi bienestar…ignore tanto a mi pequeña, deje que el rencor al que fue…al que aún es el amor de mi vida, me sustituyera y me convirtió en ser horrendo, en un ser que solo se busco su felicidad, sin notar que ella era todo lo que necesitaba y que yo era lo único que ella necesitaba…_


	2. Chapter 1

_**You and I**_

El sol se oculto entre varias nubes, mientras la fiesta poco a poco se iba vaciando y solo quedaban los más importantes de la ocasión…los niños en sus cuartos, los adolescentes jugado y los adultos en platicas que podrían re-definir el camino de muchas cosas.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto? ¡Es completamente estúpido lo que estás diciendo Sirius!

-Lo siento James, pero es la verdad… Albus Dumblendor nos utiliza para tapar sus estúpidos juegos fallidos. Esta culpando a la mafia inglesa en sus grandes matanzas. Ese hombre quiere que los demás paguen por sus crímenes para poder seguir en el trono y asegurar a su familia, quiere dejárselo todo a su nieto Eriol

-¡Maldito bastardo!-James Potter tiro toda las botellas y papeles de su mesa con un solo manotazo, sin alterar a sus invitados-Ese maldito vejete no deja de joderme la existencia… ¿Remus que trapos sucios le hemos descubierto a esa inmunda familia?

-uno solamente, de parte del Príncipe Richard

-¡Habla!-una escultural pelirroja apareció en el elegante despacho, con una bata y cepillando su cabello con los dedos-Querido, no es esa la forma de hablarle a los invitados

-Has llegado- Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se relajaron y sonrieron al ver como la bestia se tranquilizaba y besaba el dorso de las manos de su esposa-Albus es un maniático amor, la mejor forma de acabarlo es arruinando sus planes, quitarle todo apoyo que tenga y dejarlo en ridículo frente a todo el mundo…Remus, sigue con el informe-James se sentó y su esposa sobre él, acomodando su rostro en el hombro masculino-Richard tiene una hija bastarda…

-No digas bastarda Remus…espera, ¿Tiene otra hija? ¿Una niña?

-Adolescente-Remus les mostro una carpeta con varias fotos-Hermione Jean Granger, hija de un dentista y una diseñadora de interiores, su madre, Rachel l Prinston lo conoció hace 19 años…dos años después nació la niña…la investigue y le practique exámenes médicos

-Siempre me sorprende tu habilidad lunático…es una gran chica…yo la conozco, se lleva bien con Adriana

-¿Tu esposa?, ¿Cómo entra tu esposa en la ecuación?-Sirius y Remus sonrieron-Cuando lunático lo supo, armamos un plan, Adriana se infiltro en su escuela, como tutora de su año y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella…fue muy fácil, Adriana consiguió un poco de su sangre fuimos por ella con el cabello de Richard y puff…hija ilegitima localizada

-Con eso bastara para hundir al viejo…Remus, tráela a Londres, la meteremos al juego

-Hecho, su madre la aborrece, la corrió de la casa hace 2 semanas…la chica no tiene casa ni nada, Adriana se enamoro de ella, ya vive en mi antiguo apartamento, mañana la traeremos para que la conozcas

-Es peligrosos…llévala a la casa de campo, nosotros nos reuniremos con ella ¿Qué le has dicho para que aceptara?

-Le propuse trabajar para mi Lily, Tonks está demasiado sensible con el embarazo, asi que ella la cuidara y cuando se adapte entrara a la escuela…hasta que la necesitemos-Remus miro la foto de la chica: cabellos hechos bucles naturales castaños, largos a la cintura; ojos vidriosos, llenos de temor pero también de vida y admiración a los demás, cuerpo esbelto, carita de niña y mejillas de porcelana, lentes de botella y tímida a la cámara, pero con una gran sonrisa recibiendo un premio de la mano de Adriana Black-A quien me recordara este pequeña-James miro a su esposa, que tenía la cara seria mirando la foto y los datos-¿Por qué me ves asi?

-Hermione me miro por primera vez, de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste Lily…pedía ayuda con la mirada-Lily miro a Sirius y luego a la foto; sonrió y miro a su esposo-Sera divertido, al menos por el tiempo antes de presentarla-todos asintieron y cambiaron de charla.

* * *

E.E.U.U.; Kansas City

-Amor ¿estás bien?-Antonio Granger miro a su esposa, que le daba la espalda desnuda y miraba por la ventana-Si…no te preocupes es solo que…estoy preocupada-su esposo se acostó detrás de ella-Haber, ¿Y qué te preocupa?-Rachell Granger se quedo callada y cerró los ojos-Nuestro pequeño Timmy ya está creciendo

-Te preocupa que se haya ido a ese campamento…cariño, el tiene 12 años, pronto 13, ya debes aprender a dejarlo ir

-Si…debo aprender a dejarlo ir…_"a dejarlos ir"_-beso a su esposo y se acostó entre sus brazos…-_"¿Qué estás haciendo Hermione? ¿Ya cenaste? ¿Estás cómoda?"_-miro a través de su ventana las estrellas y pensó en la sonrisa de su niña…

_-¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho ah mi hijo?!-Antonio abrazo a su hijo Timmy a su pecho mientras el niño se limpiaba unas falsas lagrimas-No le eh hecho nada pa…_

_-¡Te eh dicho que no me digas papá si no está tu madre! No eres ni serás nunca mi hija_

_-Lo siento…yo no le eh hecho nada, lo escuche gritar y fui a verlo, vi que su IPad se había caído de la cama, supongo que mientras saltaba en ella_

_-¡Yo no hice eso papá! ¡Ella llego y me la quito y luego la tiro al suelo! Esta celosa que yo si tengo un IPad y ella no-Timmy la miro con burla mientras Antonio lo soltaba y se quitaba el cinturón-No, Antonio por favor, es la verdad lo que te digo, te lo pido no…_

_-¡No le alces la mano a mi hijo! ¡Que no se olvide que esta no es tu casa! Tu solo estas de acogida, ni tu madre ni yo te queremos aquí-Antonio la tomo del brazo y la pego a la pared, alzo el brazo y le pego en su espalda con el cinturón de cuero negro, con la hebilla brillando a cada azote-¡No, basta!_

_-¡Dime la verdad!_

_-¡E-es la verdad! ¡Yo no la rompí!_

_-¡Si lo hizo papá! ¡Me dijo que me odiaba!_

_-¡El me dijo eso! ¡El me o…ahhh!-Hermione sollozaba enterrando las uñas en la pared-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle asi a mi hijo?!_

_-Es la verdad, yo nunca le diría eso a mi hermanito_

_-¡Mi hijo no miente! ¡El no es como tú! ¡Maldita bastarda!-Hermione se soltó y se alejo de él-Ven acá_

_-No…Antonio, por favor…tu no eras asi conmigo tu me querías_

_-Te quise, hasta que descubrí quien eras, hasta que escuche a mi hijo llorar por cómo le pegabas_

_-¡Yo nunca le pegue!-Antonio le volvió a alzar el cinturón, y este impacto en su mejilla de porcelana-También me grita, y me quita mis desayunos que mi mamá me hace para la escuela_

_-No es cierto…Antonio por favor_

_-No me hables…ya estoy hasta de ti, ya no te tolero más-Antonio la tiro boca arriba y le volvió a pegar, mientras Hermione pataleaba de dolor_

_-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Antonio!?-Rachell atravesó la puerta asustada, subió las escaleras y grito horrorizada al ver la espalda de su hija manchada de sangre y a su hijo escondido detrás de su papá-¡¿Hermione que ah pasado?!_

_-Tu bastarda ah goleado a Timmy, le rompió el IPad y le hace solo Dios sabrá que más cosas…te lo digo una última vez Rachell: si no corres a esta…hija tuya de mi casa, te largas con ella y no nos vuelves a ver a nosotros dos-Hermione miro a su madre, y ante su miedo y horror, la vio asentir y mirarla con decepción, con enojo y con desprecio-…ya lo escuchaste, toma tus cosas y vete de la casa_

_-P-pero mamá…no es verdad, te lo juro…tu sabes que amo a Timmy, él es lo más bello de mi vida, ustedes…_

_-¡Lárgate de aquí!-Hermione se levanto entre lagrimas y gritos, tomo solo un pequeño cofrecito de madera y salio bajo la recién tormenta de ese Viernes…_

_-Ya Timmy, ya nadie más te hará daño-Antonio abrazo a su hijo, quien miraba con culpa la puerta de salida; no se retractaría de sus mentiras, pero no dejaba de sentir culpa por eso._

_-Amor, tomare una ducha con Timmy…ve al cuarto y descansa, te lo mereces-Antonio la beso, y por primera vez, le dio asco su toque…_

"_-Ya son 2 semanas Hermione… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, porque provocaste a Antonio?-"_no quería aceptarlo, no podía ni iba a aceptar el haberse equivocado, el no haber tomado a su hija y defenderla, el no haber dado un alto a Antonio del maltrato a su hija…el no haberlo detenido hace 2 años al verlo golpear a su hijita, a su bebita…el no haber amado a su princesa-Hermione…-se levanto asqueada de sentir a su marido y se encerró en el baño-¿Qué te hice Hermione?... ¿Por qué lo permití? ¿Por qué no luche por nosotras?...mi niña, Hermione, mi Hermione-Rachell lloro por primera en años, debido a su hija…y a su padre Richard.

* * *

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Son más de las 3 de la mañana

-L-lo siento señor Lupin, quería asegurarme que su esposa estuviera bien

-Pero ¿Afuera del cuarto? Hubieras entrado, esta helado aquí, puedes pescar un resfriado

-No, no señor, eso no es correcto, yo solo soy la invitada…con su permiso, me retiro a la habitación de invitados

-Es tu habitación ahora, ya lo hemos hablado-pero ella solo sonrió, se levanto y camino a pasos lentos, temerosos y cerró la puerta con el mayor ruido posible, como queriendo borrar su presencia_"-¿Qué han hecho de ti pequeña? ¿Quién te ah matado de esa manera?-"_pensó en las cicatrices de su espalda y piernas, asi como la de su cara. Se metió al cuarto y vio a su esposa acostada. No tardo en arroparse junto a ella

-¿Ya se fue a dormir?

-Ya

-Intente que entrara, pero le daba miedo…esa pobre criatura… ¡Oh Remus! ¿Viste su ´piel? ¿Sus ojos?... ¿Cómo puede si quiera vivir esa gente?-Remus solo la abrazo y la beso, queriendo detener su llanto.

.

Hermione trataba de dormir, de verdad lo intentaba, pero las pesadillas la tenían atada, con cinturones negros y cafés, la tenia amordaza y cubierta en sangre

-¡Mamá, mamá!

-Cállate, arruinaste mi vida, por ti casi pierdo la vida…tu-no-vales-na-da-Hermione sollozaba….no sabía que más hacer.

* * *

Se que la historia o tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero con el transcurso de la historia se ira diciendo.

Tambien quiero decirles, que sera corta, por ende, algunas cosas pasaran muy rapido :/

Pero es que si la alrgo, arruinare las ideas y me hare pelotas.

Gracias espero sus comentarios. Cuidense!


	3. Chapter 2

Cuando varias camionetas negras arribaron frente a la gran casa de la familia Lupin, Hermione supo que debía quedarse encerrada en su cuarto, lo más callada y esperando a que su nuevo tutor la llamara.

Miro a través de las ventanas, como dos carros llegaban a gran velocidad. De uno (un munstang clásico blanco) bajaban una pareja junto a una niña. Del otro carro, un camaro negro, bajaban 2 chicos y una chica.

-Deben ser socios de la empresa del señor Lupin

-Teóricamente son sus jefes-Hermione se levanto y bajo la cabeza apenada-Oh, no te preocupes querida, no es malo dar un vistazo, vamos, cámbiate y te presentaremos

-¿Ca-cambiarme?...p-pero yo solo tengo estas ropas Señora Lupin-Tonks abrió el armario y solo vio unos escasos 4 pantalones de mezclillas y unas 15 blusas sencillas de un solo color-Lo lamento

-No es tu culpa cariño…tu incompetente madre es todo un caso; vamos, Lily querrá conocerte pronto, asi podrás salir de compras con Adriana…sin peros, nunca le lleves la contraria una embarazada-ambas bajaron al despacho, donde todos guardaron silencio al ver entrar a Hermione

-Aquí la tienes Lily. Hermione, déjame presentarte a una de mis mejores amigas: Lily Potter, su esposo, James Potter

-Mu-mucho gusto-Hermione les tendió la mano; James beso su dorso y Lily la abrazo y le beso la mejilla-Pero que mona eres… ¡James! ¿Ves sus mejillas? Parecen de porcelana-Lily no dejaba de inspeccionarla, ante la gracia de todos los presentes-Cariño…

-Oh, sí, lo siento…mira, estos son mis hijos. Alexander Potter, el mayor, ya con 34 años-Alex se paro frente a ella, un hombre de cabello sobre los hombros, negro y de ojos avellana-Un placer señorita

-Está soltero Hermione asi que, no te preocupes

-¡Mamá!-Alex se sonrojo y volvió a sentarse al lado de su padre-Mi segundo retoño…el cual no esta

-Fue a la cocina Lily-Remus señalo la puerta gris de hasta el fondo, al otro lado del recibidor-Para variar…mis hijas: Elizabeth, de 24 años y para mi desgracia soltera

-¡Mamá!-Elizabeth, con su cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, le dio la mano y luego un abrazo-Pero que bonita, pareces una muñequita… ¿Puedo llevarla de compras?

-N-no creo que sea ne…

-Claro, su incompetente madre nunca dejo que la mimaron, déjate mimar por estas mujeres Hermione, lo necesitan-Sirius recibió un pellizco de parte de Lily-Y mi hija pequeña, la ultima de los Potter: Mía, de 6 añitos

-Hola, mucho gusto-la niña tenía el cabello rojo y ojos verdes, muy parecida a su madre, salvo por unos lentes redondos-Tus lentes son muy feos ¿No usas de contacto?

-¡Mía! ¡No seas grosera!

-No se preocupe, señora Potter-Hermione se puso a la altura de Mía-Los lentes de contacto son muy caros, no puedo pagarlos, por eso uso estos

-Pero tu cara es muy bonita, no puedes usarlos… ¡Dean! ¡Dean necesito tu ayuda!-todos rieron al ver al pobre muchacho entrar como alma que lleva el diablo-Dean, mi nueva amiga necesita lentes de contacto, ¿Podrías conseguírselos por favor?

-¡Pe-pero…!

-No discutas, es un regalo de mí para ti, y los regalos no se devuelven, ¿verdad papi?

-No princesa, pero Hermione necesita unos lentes especiales

-Los iremos a comprar al rato ¿está bien enana?-Elizabeth la cargo y la sentó en sus piernas-Esta bien

-Esta es mi familia Hermione, ¿Qué opinas de ella?

-Es una familia muy bonita, señora Potter-Lily le sonrió y Remus sentó a Hermione junto a él y Tonks-Y dime Hermione ¿Eres de Gran Bretaña?

-No, soy de Kansas, de Estados Unidos Alex, mi madre es Americana como mi padrastro-Alex miro a James, que solo asintió, mientras Lily le daba un vaso con brandy-Tienes un acento ingles, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, bueno…-Hermione junto sus manos mientras sudaba un poco y se mordía el labio inferior-Mi padre biológico es de aquí, mi madre dice que todo lo que soy es por él

-Asi que tienes ascendencia inglesa-Elizabeth cruzo las piernas, mientras jugaba con el pelo de Mía-¿Y cómo se llama tu papá?-Hermione dejo de sonreír y bajo la cabeza-No…no lo sé, no nos conocemos

-¿Murió?-Mía estaba jugando con sus pies-No pequeña…en realidad, mis padres se separaron antes de que yo naciera

-¿Ósea que los abandono como los papás de la televisión?-Elizabeth le pellizco la nuca-Eso creo…mi mamá no habla mucho de él-Mía se bajo de las piernas de su hermana y se detuvo frente a Hermione-¿Lo extrañas?

-Un poco…me hubiera gustado conocerlo

-Pero tienes a tu padrastro, él debe ser como un padre para ti-la espalda de Hermione empezó a escocerle ante las palabras de Lily-Ese bastardo es un animal-Adriana se levanto y de su bolsa les mostro un sobre amarillo-Ve esas fotos…siempre eh dicho que los americanos son unas bestias

-Profesora…-Hermione se levanto y puso las manos detrás de su espalda-¿Q-quien…quien te hizo esto?

-Esas fotos las tomo el médico que la atendió la noche que la corrieron de su casa… "afortunadamente"-el tono de la última palabra pronunciada por Sirius, les dio a entender a los demás, que no fue casualidad-Mi esposa y yo pasábamos por ahí…la llevamos al centro medico

-Ni un maldito numero se seguro social tenia…Sirius estaba indignadísimo; ¿Cómo va tu espalda mi niña?-Hermione solo bajo la cabeza y volvió a sentarse-Hermione, háblanos…dinos lo que sientes, ¿Te duele? ¿Las pesadillas volvieron?-los hombros de Hermione empezaron a sacudirse y pronto sus sollozos ocuparon la biblioteca-¿Cómo puede una madre permitir esto?...tu espalda, tus muñecas… ¿Estas son quemaduras de cigarros?-Hermione asintió poco a poco y Tonks la abrazo a ella-…ella se las hizo, Hermione prendía los cigarros y los iba apagando en sus piernas

-¿Por eso dejaste de fumar Sirius?

-Sí, me cambio la perspectiva del vicio

-¿Pero qué hiciste Hermione? ¿Ya está la demanda en proceso? ¿Ese hombre ya está en prisión?-Alex miro a Remus y a Sirius-Hermione se ah negado a denunciar a su padrastro

-¿¡Que hiciste que!? Hermione, ¡Está gente está enferma, es un peligro para tu madre!-Elizabeth estaba asqueada al ver las fotos: la espalda de Hermione tenía heridas en carne viva, sus piernas tenían marcas de los cigarros, sus muñecas tenían algunas marcas de cortadas-N-no podía, mi mamá lo quiere mucho, desde que lo conoció…mi mamá sonríe, está feliz…además, tengo un hermanito de por medio, no podría…no podría quitarle lo que yo siempre eh querido

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermanito? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Se llama Taylor, Elizabeth, pero su abuela paterna, siempre lo ah llamado Timmy, y asi lo hemos llamado siempre

-Ven cariño, vamos por un vaso de agua-Lily la tomo de la mano y le limpio las lágrimas-Ya venimos-Hermione camino a la puerta y cuando quiso abrir, la puerta fue jalada y Hermione termino siendo jalada, para tropezar con alguien y caer los dos al suelo-¡Hermione!-Alex empezó a reírse, junto a Sirius y Mía, mientras James la ayudaba a levantarse-¡L-lo siento muchísimo señor!-Hermione miro espantada como el saco y la camisa estaban manchados por lo que era brandy-No te preocupes…Hermione

-Querido, pensé que te habías perdido-Hermione miro a la persona con la que choco…y su respiración se detuvo junto con el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-Hermione, el es mi segundo hijo, Harry James Potter…hijo, la nueva inquilina de Remus, Hermione Granger

-Mucho gusto señorita-Harry tomo el dorso de su mano y deposito un suave beso, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos

-I-igualmente señor Potter-Harry no soltó la mano de Hermione, ni la dejo de mirar-Para ti soy Harry…no soy como los de esta sala, que cada día las arrugas son más presentes-Hermione bajo la mirada y retiro su mano de entre las de Harry-Vamos por ese vaso de agua niña-Lily la tomo del brazo y caminaron a la cocina

-Yo la puedo llevar mamá, regresa para que termines tu charla con papá

-No es…

-Insisto, asi podría conocer un poco más a Hermione-Lily sonrió con picardía y miro a su hijo y luego a Hermione-Bien…pero antes-le tomo la mano a Harry-Pídemelo como cuando tenias 6 años-la cara de Harry rápido se puso roja-¡Mamá!

-¡Harry!-Harry miro a Hermione, quien le sonreía con nerviosismo-… ¿Por favor…mami?

-Claro que si mi pichoncito-Lily le apretujo las mejillas y luego le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla-Cuida a mi pichoncito Hermione, luego le da por perder las manos entre las ropas

-¡Madre!-Harry se tapo la cara con una mano-N-no se preocupe, señora Potter

-No me llames asi…ahora seremos familia

-¡Mamá!-Lily se adentro en la biblioteca riéndose macabramente-L-lo lamento tanto…a mi madre le da por ser algo bipolar

-Es una gran mujer, lo poco que la eh tratado ah demostrado ser alguien de buen corazón… ¿Me puedes…?

-Claro, claro…por aquí-Harry le ofreció el brazo y Hermione envolvió su mano en él.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Harry "sutilmente" pidió a los empleados que los dejaran solos (la mirada de un Potter era para temer); le sirvió un vaso de agua y se ofreció a prepararle un poco de pasta

-No deberías hacer eso…yo soy la inquila, yo debería…

-No es molestia, es divertido de vez en cuando…ayuda a no volverte prepotente ni a sentirte superior a los demás, solo por tener dinero-Hermione puso cara seria-¿Qué pasa?

-…me dejaste sorprendida, no es muy común que las personas con buena posición económica quiera evitar esas situaciones

-Todos somos humanos a final de cuentas…además, el dinero no te lo levas a la tumba

-Buen punto-Hermione volvió a sonreír y Harry se paro frente a ella-Tienes bonita sonrisa

-D-disculpa

-Me gusta tu sonrisa-Hermione se sonrojo y junto sus manos con nerviosismo-Por cierto, sobre lo que paso con mi madre…no quiero que creas que yo soy un niño de mami que todavía va a esconderse tras sus faldas…

-No tienes que explicarme nada…sin embargo, aunque ya no seas "un niño de mami que se esconde detrás de sus faldas"-ambos se rieron y Harry se sentó frente a ella-No tienes porque dejar de llamarla "mami"…muchas madres que ya aceptan que sus hijos deben salir de casa para hacer su vida, piensan que el hecho de dejar de escuchar un mote tan cariñoso como ese, las hace alejarse de la verdadera esencia de sus hijos…muchas madres caen en la depresión por eso…especialmente las madres solteras

-¿Tu madre te pide que…?-Hermione negó con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su bebida-Desde que Timmy nació, mi madre cambio conmigo…ahora solo me deja llamarla madre; de por si nunca dejo que fuera tan cariñosa con ella

-¿Por qué tu madre es asi contigo? Es…infantil comportarse de esa forma con un hijo…con mis hermanas siempre hemos sido muy apegados, cariñosos

-…porque las aman, las quieren…mi madre me odia…soy muy parecida a mi padre

-Ya veo-Harry se asomo a la estufa y Hermione se limpio algunas lagrimas que querían desbordarse de sus ojos-Ya no recuerdes esas cosas…ahora estas aquí, mis tíos son gente amable, pero ahora tu vendrás con nosotros para que…

-¿Y-ya no voy a vivir aquí?-Hermione se levanto de un salto se acerco a Harry, que sostenía una olla con agua caliente-¿P-porque ya no? ¿La señora Lupin se ofendió? ¿Hice algo mal?

-Hermione, tranquila, no has hecho…-pero Hermione lo sostuvo de los antebrazos y los apretó-¿Te dijeron algo? ¿Dijeron algo malo?

-Hermione, detente por Dios-Harry no era alguien muy paciente, en especial cuando no lo dejaban explicarse-¡Dime algo por favor! ¡Yo nunca quise hacerles algo…!-pero ante tantas sacudidas de Hermione, Harry soltó la olla y el contenido se vació en las manos de Harry-¡Agh! ¡Mierda! ¡Carajo!-Hermione grito y luego, entre sollozos, intento guiar a Harry a lavar las quemaduras, pero apretó más las manos y Harry grito más fuerte. Pronto la cocina se lleno de mucha gente; Hermione no supo más de ella, entro en estado de shock y entre sollozos y disculpas, salio corriendo de la casa; traspaso el camino de grava hasta llegar a la carretera, corrió otros 2 kilómetros hasta detenerse. Entre su desesperación recurrió a lo que siempre hacia: con la poca longitud de sus uñas, empezó a rascarse los brazos, las piernas, su cara y empezó a jalarse el pelo.


End file.
